


Things That Go Poof

by Azamatic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comforting Newt, Comforting Tina, Gen, Grindelbitch, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Newt and Tina want to help Credence with his situation, but he won't come willingly. After seeing who could help him, he has a bit of an episode and realises he's been discovered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble bassed on the one of the many ideas that Jenni has gave! Hope y'all like it!
> 
> I legit have no idea on what other tags to use, so suggestions are welcome!

Tina had spent the past few days trying to find the perfect opportunity to nab the Newt’s suitcase. She had seen Credence disappearing on more than one occasion, down into the case, a feat that sparked her curiosity and interest. Both Newt and herself had agreed that it would be good to introduce Credence to Graves, in the hopes that he may be able to offer them some assistance on how to guide and train him. They had a feeling that he wouldn’t come willingly, so they agreed for Newt to take Credence down into the case to see his creatures and Tina would take the case to Mr Graves at MACUSA.

As soon as Newt gave the hand signal, Tina calmly walked over to the case, closed the lid and locked it. It was a crisp, clear night and the stars filled the sky with a gentle twinkle. There was a light flurry of snow about in the air, something which Tina had always found strangely calming, so she enjoyed taking the walk back to the office. 

She was glad to enter the warmth of the building, and pitied anyone who was about to venture back outside. Mr Graves’ office was on the second to top floor of the building, a straight elevator ride up which gave tina a few precious seconds to rest herself against the elevator wall. After exiting, she walked up to the door, knocked thrice and waited for Graves to usher her in.

“So,” Graves said in his monotone voice, “where is this boy you’ve been mentioning” Tina points towards the case that is sitting before him on the desk. 

Graves curiously raises an eyebrow, something which Tina secretly liked. “He’s in the case?”

She places the case on the floor and raps gently on the lid. It takes a moment, but they can hear footsteps approaching from within, and surely enough, out pops a mop of unruly brown hair.

Graves leans forward and places his elbows in the desk. “Well if it isn’t Mr Scamander. Thank you for joining us. Please take a seat with Tina. Graves noted the subtle smile and color in Newts cheeks, something which made Graves chuckle to himself.

“So you say this boy, what was his name, needs my help? Well, lets see what is so special about him!”

Newt crouched down next to the case and called out. “I need some help to bring some supplies down. Could you come up and help me?”

It took a moment, but they all heard a muffled reply. “I’m coming, Mr Scamander” 

It took him a few minutes to find his jacket amongst the clutter of Newts shed, but he made his way up to help Newt. He found himself in a formal looking room, in front of Newt and Tina. “Miss Goldstein? Why are you here?”

Tina placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve found someone who will be able to help us, help you. She turns him round. “This is Mr Graves. He is the director of magical law enforcement here at MACUSA.”

Percival stiffened in his seat, shocked at who was in front of him. This could complicate things.

Newt went wide eyed at being in front of him. Almost instinctively, he started to sink in on himself until he literally went poof. 

Graves shot up out of his chair as a thick black mist swirled around the room before plastering itself across the ceiling. He didn’t know whether to be alarmed, ecstatic or amused.

“Care to explain,” he points to the ceiling, “this?”

Newt steps forward and clears his throat. “He’s never usually this calm. Whenever Tina and myself aren’t here, he is never this calm. He can get a bit, erm, out of hand.”

Graves can’t take his eyes away from the mass on the ceiling. Its jet blackness is almost hypnotic, but the slightly twinkle of a faint light from within makes him smile.

“Credence?” Tina cautiously says “Honey? You can come down now. Newt and I are here with you. Nothing is going to happen.” She kept her voice low and calm, almost like a mother would to to calm her child.

The mist lingered for a moment, and slowly decended behind Newt and Tina, transforming back into Credence.

Graves slowly moves in front of his desk and puts on his best charming smile. “Credence, is it?” He extends his hand “My name is Percival. It’s a pleasure to meet you.

Newt puts a hand on Credence’s back. “It’s alright, Credence. You can trust Mr Graves.

“Yea, if only you knew” Credence thought.

He brings his hand to meet Mr Graves’ and gently grips it. Percival grips it even harder, but gives no signs of doing so. 

“Newt and Miss Goldstein have asked if i could help you with your situation. Rest assured, I’ll do everything i can to do so.”

He looked him dead in the eye.

“You can be sure of that.”


End file.
